


How Can I Say?

by Kuraagins



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraagins/pseuds/Kuraagins
Summary: Credence thinks that he is the most lucky man in the world to have a position at the Grave Manor. After being summoned to see the master though, Credence can't help but think he'll be sacked for their rather friendly relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a rewrite of a fic I wrote for a different fandom two years ago, so sorry if it's really bad. I'm working on some decent Fanatstic Beasts stuff I promise!

Mornings in the Graves manor were usually busy, however never as frantic as it was on that particular New Years Eve. Mister Graves' cousin, Ms Picquery, had insisted that the master throw a party. No one had quite figured out what she might have said to the stubborn Lord to have convinced him to do something so out of normality for him; all the household staff knew was that the master had reluctantly agreed, before insisting that Ms Picquery leave him alone. 

Naturally, the servants were distraught at the amount of work this would mean. After hours of working relentlessly on setting out tables and chairs; preparing food and party decorations, the manor staff had made barely any progress. Credence heard one of the young girls complaining loudly as he was setting out chairs at the sides of the ballroom, but truthfully he didn't mind the work at all. To Credence, Mister Graves was his saviour. He admired the man greatly (much more than an employee should, in all honesty) and was forever in his debt. The master didn't have to take on Credence and his sisters, three starving orphans with no experience, desperate to get away from their Ma who beat them nightly. But he did it anyway. Credence didn't understand how the other servants whined after being given such menial tasks, Mister Graves could ask Credence to throw himself under a cab and he would do it without hesitation or complaint. 

He was in the middle of his tasks when Mister Graves' valet, Mister Abernathy, came bursting into the room, shouting Credence's name. The young man immediately hunched in on himself, startled by the sudden loud noise and frightened of the implications of the man's harsh tone 

"Barebone! What are you doing here? I've been looking for you for ages!" He exclaimed.

"I'm setting out the chairs like Mister Graves asked me to," Credence answered, before quietly mumbling: "if you would have asked him perhaps you would have found me sooner," 

"You can't talk back to me Barebone, I'm Mister Graves' valet you know," Abernathy sneered, "But I doubt I'll have to report that to him now, the master's calling for you. Said he wants to speak with you," 

"W-why? Did he seem angry?" The boy stuttered in fear. Servants were rarely called upon by Mister Graves unless they were to be reprimanded or-more commonly-sacked. 

That couldn't be it though, could it? Credence certainly didn't have the highest self-worth in the world, but Mister Graves couldn't want to sack him surely? He always made sure his work was done to the highest possible standard, and there was... The other situation. On the occasional evening, Mister Graves would return home much later than usual, when he'd been at a social event or simply been working late. On these evenings Credence would be the only person awake, still finishing up the cleaning, ever the dutiful servant. Mister Graves would insist that Credence stop, that he had gone above and beyond as usual. He would lead Credence into the drawing room where he would talk with the young man for hours. Credence would never say too much himself, he was shy and didn't want the master to find him irritating. But he would gladly sit and listen to his employer talk about his day or complain about the insolence of whoever had bothered him most recently, which was often Mister Abernathy. 

He honestly did try to stop his eyes roaming as Mister Graves sat there in his perfectly fitting suit, but the man was possibly the most handsome specimen on planet earth. It was highly inappropriate to think about his employer in such ways, but to ease his guilt, Credence did think that Mister Graves looked at him with a kindness he'd never seen the master give anyone else. 

But of course there was the possibility that he had misjudged the Lord's kind eyes, and in fact he just pitied the young man. Or perhaps another servant had seen one of their private meetings. If some gossiping maid found out that Mister Graves treated one of his young male employees with much more friendliness than was to be expected from an employer, his reputation would surely plummet from the implications some would draw. And Credence knew Mister Graves certainly did not think of him in such ways. If this was the case then Credence would be out of the manner within the hour. Mister Graves could not afford to have his reputation dragged down by a scandalous rumour.

"I don't know, Barebone," Abernathy sighed, "but it seems urgent. You should go right away," the other man waved Credence away and strutted away to chat with a pretty maid. 

Credence stood still for a moment, trying to process the fact that he might be losing his job. He resolved to plead with the master to let Modesty and Chastity keep their positions after his sacking, and he suddenly turned on his heel to walk briskly to the master bedroom. Running was not allowed in the manor after all. 

As he approached the giant oak doors, nerves overtook him and he began to get a little nauseous. He really didn't want to lose his job. Modesty and Chastity were still just teenagers, they needed looking after. And Credence knew he would never find a position as good as this one. Not to mention his particular... Fondness of his employer. 

He forced himself to swallow the butterflies in his stomach and knocked tentatively. No answer. Credence was certain that he hadn't heard, but as he was about to knock again, he heard the master's commanding voice; "Enter."

Nervously, he opened the door to reveal Mr Graves pacing up and down in his room. He hadn't looked up yet, seeming fixated on the floor. He wasn't saying anything either, so Credence supposed he was waiting for him to speak first, perhaps with a progress report on preparations? 

"You're... nervous, sir," He observed quietly, almost a whisper, not quite sure of what to say. 

"Of course I'm nervous. Anyone would-!" Graves turned to look at Credence in the middle of his sentence, "oh, Mister Barebone, it's you. My apologies, I thought that perhaps you were Abernathy." 

"I doubt Mister Abernathy could be that quiet, sir" He joked, trying to break the tense atmosphere, but still talking in an almost hushed tone. 

The man chuckled softly, "quite right you are. Please take a seat." 

Graves walked behind Credence to close the doors he entered through. 

As he looked around the room, there weren't actually any chairs to sit on apart from Mister Graves' personal reading chair, and he would never dare sit on that. 

"Sir the only chair in here is..." Credence trailed off, gesturing towards the chair. 

"Hm... well I suppose you can sit on the bed then," 

He paced slowly over to his bed and sat on the very edge of the silk sheets. Mister Graves sighed and walked over to the window ledge in front of Credence, leaning on it. "As you stated before, Credence," he emphasised the younger man's first name, making a point of it. The boy's pale cheeks flushed a little in honour. 

"I am, in fact, exceedingly nervous about tonight's party," Graves continued, "I have, of course attended many parties in my time, but only ever just to show my face and keep up social standing. But tonight I have found myself hosting one and I'll have to be there all night and... Well, you should know, Credence, that I am not a man who is good with other people," 

"Mr Graves..." Credence stood slowly and lightly brushed against his Lord's upper arm with his hand, in an attempt to soothe the man. He was no good with words, and he prayed that the other man wouldn't be repulsed by the contact. 

To his relief, Mister Graves let out a breath and smiled at him, "Credence, how many times must I ask you to call me by my first name when we're alone? You should know I don't mind," 

"...Percival," Credence whispered, savouring the feeling of his master's first name in his mouth. It never lost the charm of sounding absolutely beautiful to the boy, it was much nicer than a silly name like Credence. 

"I know it will be a wonderful party, you've arranged it perfectly, sir. And I'm certain no one will have any complaints about your behaviour. You're always ever so polite, even to Mr Grindelwald, and..." Credence trailed off before his flattery became too excessive and in turn embarrassing and inappropriate.

The Lord let out a breathy laugh. "Thank you, Credence, although you also don't have to address me as 'sir' when we're alone" He paused, as if he was mustering up the courage to continue. Credence knew this couldn't be the case. Mister Graves was always brave and never afraid to speak his mind. He'd never need courage to talk to a worthless servant boy like himself. 

"Credence I must confess, I didn't only call you up here for your support, as pleasant as that is. I was thinking about how parties usually go and, I am going to need a date for tonight."

"Oh." He replied plainly, "would you like me to send an invitation to Ms Goldstein? She has acted as your date to previous parties," 

Credence forced himself to stay neutral. He shouldn't be disappointed, he really shouldn't. It was absolutely ridiculous for him, a servant, to be attracted to his employer, one of the wealthiest men in the country. No matter how kind he may be treated, Mister Graves could never have romantic feelings towards a poor orphan like him. 

"What?" He asked, "no, Credence. I thought it should be obvious by now that I have no... attraction towards women. And even if I was, Miss Porpentina is far too different from me to ever consider a courtship. It is my house and I shan't be deceiving my guests with ridiculous pretences," 

"So... You're taking a man?" Credence mumbled, trying his absolute hardest to keep the pathetic desperation out of his voice. It would be some other high Lord that had caught Mister Graves' eye, not stupid, ugly, boring Credence.

"Put simply yes, my boy. "

"B-but won't your social reputation be damaged sir? I know that it's not exactly welcomed..." Credence thought of his old Ma, and the way she had once beat his back bloody for smiling at a handsome boy on the way back from market. 

"As I said, it's my party I'll take whoever I want," Graves stated, "and I believe Ms Picquery is bringing her... Female companion. And no one is going to complain to or about two of the wealthiest and most powerful people in the country."

"You make a very good point sir," Credence smiled at his master, "I must ask then, who shall I deliver an invitation to? Mister Dumbledore? Mister Shaw? Dare I ask... Mister Grindelwald?" He smiled, joking with the older man, perhaps to ease Graves' nerves or perhaps to cover up his own jealousy. It was awful and ugly, bubbling in the pit of Credence's stomach. Jealousy was a sin. He was raised not to sin. 

To Credence's delight, his employer let out a hearty laugh. "You do have quite the sense of humour Credence. However I shall be telling him personally." 

"Will you be wanting a lift somewhere then sir?" Credence's smile faded.

"That won't be necessary," Mister Graves dismissed.

He was confused. The manor was a long distance from the nearest town, which was where Mr Graves would presumably be going.

"Credence, I don't want any of those rich narcissists from the well known social circles, do you know how awful that would be? I'd get sick of them within a day. Hours even. What I want is someone much more valuable than any of them. What I want Credence... Is you." 

It felt as though time stopped for Credence. Him? Surely he was joking. He couldn't want a poor servant boy like him, the Graves name would be dragged through the mud! 

"B-but Mr Graves-!" He started to protest. Of course he wanted the man more than anything, but he didn't want his saviour to be ruined because of him. 

His objections were quickly cut off by Mister Graves quickly pulling Credence towards him and softly kissing the boy. Credence felt his knees go weak and he had to grasp onto the fancy sleeves of Mister Graves' tailcoat to keep himself upright. The kiss was quick and gentle; innocent and lasting no longer than a few seconds, but to Credence it was as pleasurable as sodomy might be. Mister Graves seemed to be in perfect control of his actions, but in those few seconds Credence had to force himself to remember that this was a Lord, and refrained from making any elicit noises, that were threatening to escape his lips. 

"Must I request again?" Graves asked as he stepped back, "it's Percival when we're alone." He paused briefly, looking at Credence's stunned face and frozen body, "if you would rather not attend with me of course, we can pretend this never occurred. I'll even raise your pay in compensation for my rash actions. Or if you'd prefer not to see me again, I can refer to you a job that'll pay just as well as this-" 

"I'd be honoured, sir" Credence blurted out, "to attend with you, I mean." 

Percival's worried expression softened into a smile, "I'm glad Credence. Truly I am. You are... Exquisite," he exhaled. 

"You flatter me, Mister Graves, thank you," Credence beamed

"Don't thank me Credence, you deserve the world. Although, perhaps I should thank Queenie Kowalski, she was the one who convinced me to talk to you today," he admitted sheepishly.

"Queenie Kowalski knows who I am?" Credence whispered in shock, he had always admired the woman's beauty and kindness. 

"She certainly noticed my attention towards you when she visited the manor a few weeks ago," Percival chuckled, "Mrs Kowalski told me that if I would regret it if I never found out if you would have me or not. Admittedly, I was afraid of what people might say at first. But she told me that you deserved more than secrecy and lies. And I only had to think about how well her marriage to a poor baker had worked out to be convinced." 

Credence was still speechless, his mind seemed to be failing him. So much was going on he couldn't process it, the man he had idolised for over a year was now telling him that he had felt the same way towards him and that he wanted a long term courtship. 

Fortunately Percival seemed to sense this, and stepped closer to the boy. 

"Might I kiss you again Credence?" He queried, voice low. 

"Of course," Credence breathed out. 

And there it was again, that euphoric feeling that Credence felt deep within his soul. His Ma had told him that this was sin. Frankly Credence wouldn't mind an eternity of hell if he could have a lifetime of this. Percival's hand had a lose grip, woven into his dark hair, and his other arm was placed firmly around Credence's hip. The boy worked up the courage to place his arms around Mister Graves' shoulders, getting as close to him as he could. The kiss was certainly deeper than the last, but Percival seemed to be trying very hard as to not be so rough, not wanting to scare Credence off. Suddenly aware that they were still standing by Mister Graves' bed, Credence couldn't help but whimper into the older man's mouth as his mind flew to some much more indecent things he might do with Percival in the future and-

"Afternoon sir, I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" 

Abernathy burst through the door with his usual smug smirk until he noticed the two men hastily tearing away from their embrace, and Credence caught him looking incredibly embarrassed as he left hastily, murmuring: "oh... I guess I am," 

"You are getting a salary dock Abernathy!" Percival yelled furiously, "that man needs the learn how to knock," he muttered. 

"I... Should get back to work, sir." Credence said, shifting on his feet, incredibly embarrassed by being caught in that situation with his employer. 

"Not a chance. You can have the rest of the day off, seeing as we need to prepare for the party," Percival insisted, "and I'll see to it that Abernathy keeps his mouth shut. Don't worry yourself," 

"Wait but sir-Percival, I have nothing to wear!" Credence exclaimed, suddenly afraid that he'd have to go to the aristocratic party in one of his own ill fitting black suits.

"Actually, Credence, I had your sister Modesty give me your measurements last week. I had a suit made for you, just in case. I hope you find it to your liking, my boy," Percival hummed. 

"Percival, you did that for me?" Credence asked in awe. 

"I have more money than I know what to do with Credence. I'd rather spend it on someone I care for than waste it on things I don't need. I will try my best to do everything for you, my boy. I aspire for you and your sisters to never want for anything. Now, I would be very pleased if you would try that suit on for me, Credence,"

**Author's Note:**

> I might add some more to this but who knows. I promised another chapter the last time I wrote this fic and that never happened so :^)


End file.
